I Blew It
by Avatar Wolf
Summary: Okay I wanted to post this yesterday after I watched The Ember Island Players. This is how I think both Aang and Katara feel about the kiss. I'm debating on putting up the 3rd chapter at the moment so it's complete, for now. R
1. Aang

**Blew It**

**I just finished watching Emer Island Players and I had to write this. Aang was stupid and messed that up. I decided to write a story about how he was feeling.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar but if I did I wouldn't make Aang act so stupid.**

_Thoughts in flashbacks._

_Thoughts_

* * *

Why'd I do it?

Why'd I have to blow it? The small chance I actually had is now thrown out the window!

"Ahh!" I shouted and slammed my fist into the sand. It stung but strangely the pain soothed me. The cool waves of the ocean lapped at my bare feet, helping cool me down. I wanted so bad to go back to three hours ago.

**Flashback**

_I was standing outside watching the moon. I thought having a woman playing me was bad but this was too much. Now I was really wondering what had happened in the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. I shook my head, I was being silly. That couldn't have happened...right? _

_"Aang?" I heard Katara approach me. "Aang are you alright?"_

_"No I'm not, I hate this play." I said while throwing my hat to the ground. _

_"I know it's upsetting but it sounds like you're overreacting." Katara said walking to stand beside me._

_I turned to her. "Overreacting?!" I yelled, "If I hadn't blocked my chakra I'd probably be in the Avatar State right now!" It was true. I was so angry at the play, especially the part where the Zuko and Katara actors hugged like they were the ones in love. We stood in silence for a few minutes before I finally broke it._

_"Katara did you really mean what you said in there?" I had to know._

_Katara looked at me confused, "In where? What are you talking about?" _

_I turned to stare at her. "Onstage, when you said I was just like a," I hesitated. I didn't want to say it. "brother to you and you didn't have feelings for me." __Realization was slowly making it's way onto her face._

_"I didn't say that an actor said that." She sounded like she was trying to avoid the question. "No..." _

_I looked at my shoes sadly. It can't be true. "But it's true isn't it? We kissed at the invasion and I thought we were gonna be together. But we're not." _

_"Aang..." She trailed off for a moment looking away from me, "I don't know."_

_"Why don't you know?" I knew I was starting to sound desperate and I hoped she didn't detect it._

_"I'm confused. Aang we're in the middle of a war and we have other things to worry about. This isn't the right time." I looked up but she still wouldn't meet my gaze._

_"Then when is the right time?!" I exclaimed sadly. She looked at me for a brief moment then turned away again._

_"Aang," Katara said almost sadly. "I'm sorry but right now I'm just a little confused." She closed her eyes and tugged on her hair lightly. _

_I don't know what made me do it but I leaned up and kissed her. Katara stood there for a moment before jerking away from me with a hand on her lips, surprised._

_"I just said I was confused!" She repeated angrily. I could see she wasn't lying either, in her eyes there was confusion, hurt, anger and...sadness?_

_There was an uneasy silence for a moment. She wouldn't look me in the eye anymore but her face looked disappointed._

_"I'm going inside." Katara said before turning and running back into the the theatre as if trying to escape the unseen emotions that were hanging in the air._

**Flashback End**

I didn't even notice the tears until they started to drip from my chin into the tide. I didn't try to stop them. It hurt to cry and it hurt even more now that I knew Katara wasn't going to come to comfort me.

"I'm such and idot." I whimpered and clutched a handful of sand. I wanted so badly to take back the kiss in hopes something better would happen but a part of me was glad to have pressed my lips to her soft ones again.

I touched my lips as I thought of this. They started tingling at the thought of her lips against mine. Her taste still lingered on them. I loved it. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries along with salt like the ocean. I smiled a watery smile and laughed pathetically. Yes that was it.

"I'm pathetic and for that I'm sorry." I chuckled to myself, tears still falling.

I sat on the sand, quietly laughing but my laughter sounded like choked sobs.

"That's right." I turned to the moon shining brightly above me. "I'm pathetically and hopelessly in love with you, Katara."

* * *

**Yes well this was meant to be a one chapter thing but I had the sudden urge to make it at least three chapters. I'm trying to get them up before Sozin's Comet comes later today so I gotta hurry! **

**R&R Please!**


	2. Katara

**Blew It**

**I get to be Katara this time. I do understand her surprise and anger at the poor airbender for being a...well...an airhead I guess. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar I would've had Aang kiss Katara and them be together before The Day of Black Sun (yes that far back)**

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

I lied.

I lied to my best friend, about something important. He didn't have to tell me what he was feeling because since the invasion, I knew. I was confused at first but after he kissed me for a third time, I knew.

My fingers touched my lips, they burned but not in a bad way. I was mad.

"How dare he do this to me!?" I whispered angrily to myself, my fingers never leaving my lips. A single tear escaped me before another and another. "How dare he make me fall in love with him!" He was supposed to be my _best friend _and only that.

Now after this I knew. I always knew that if he laid his lips against mine one more time my stubborness would crumble. And of course, he did. Now my lips were burning with longing to be against his again.

Our first kiss in the cave was gently and loving; it sent me flying.

The second on the subs was not gentle but passionate and urgent; it made my heart flutter and at the same time made me afraid. Afraid that it was a goodbye kiss.

The third I hoped would never happen, at least not until the war was over. This one was different. It wasn't passionate or gentle, just an unvoiced question. A question I was afraid to answer.

I hated myself. I knew I had hurt him by running but I didn't know how else to show him I didn't want it to happen. Well thats a lie. Of course I wanted it to happen just not now. I sniffed and started to wipe my tears away when I heard a scream. I knew that scream and I rushed to where it came from. I stopped when I saw him, he was crying too. My heart lurched and I wanted to help him but something held me to my spot.

"I'm such an idot!" I barely heard him and moved closer, hiding behind a pile of debris. I peeked around my hiding place and saw his fingers lingering on his lips. Mine started tingling when I saw this. I knew what he was thinking. I was thinking the same thing. My own fingers traveled to my lips, his taste still on mine. Honey and ginger, along with the unique taste of his own element; charged air before a thunderstorm.

He started to laugh. "I'm pathetic." He was laughing choked sobs. My eyes widened. How could he think he was pathetic? If only he knew what was really buzzing in my head after he kissed me. Yes I was confused because in that brief second I wanted to kiss him back but I jumped back instead. I was hurt and sad because I knew it couldn't happen. I was angry and disappointed at him for not respecting and waiting for my decision. I was so caught up in my thoughts I almost missed his next words.

"That's right." He looked up into the sky, the moon lighting up his sad face and making me feel even more guilty. "I'm pathetically and hopelessly in love with you, Katara."

I froze. I closed my eyes and let his words replay in my head, _"in love with you..." _I started to cry again. I was happy to finally hear those words from him. I smiled.

"I am too Aang."

* * *

**Okay! I'm almost finished but I'm debating whether or not to post the third chapter before or after the Sozin's Comet movie. **

**R&R Please! I wanna know what you guys think I should do?**


	3. Love

**I Blew It**

**I knew Katara lied to Aang! -you can fight me but I stand with that- I love the finale for two reasons. 1: The Epic Battle which was waaaaaaay better than in the readable version. 2: Katara kisses Aang!! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and I'm kinda glad I don't cuz that was a great ending to an AWESOME show! Though I would make a sequel to it where they all go looking for Zuko's mom and the crazy azula escapes prison and starts a rebellion against the fire nation! **

**I've wasted enough of you're time by writing this so ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

Iroh's gentle sungi horn music echoed through the tea shop, leaving a serene feeling. The Fire Lord, or rather, Zuko was walking around serving tea to everyone. Toph was lounging on a table and Katara, Mai and Suki were reading something and talking. I was playing with Momo until Sokka's voice startled me.

"Zuko stop moving!" Everyone looked at Sokka who looked disgruntled. "I'm trying to capture the moment." He explained dramatically. Then his face softened, "I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together."

Katara walked behind Sokka who resumed his painting. "That's very thoughtful Sokka." She suddenly looked down at the painting with an annoyed surprised look. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies." Sokka explained. Everyone came closer to examine the painting.

"At least you don't looke like a Boarcupine." Zuko said. "My hair's not that spiky!"

"I look like a man." Mai said in her monotone voice which recently had aquired a little tone of emotion.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki questioned.

Sokka looked up at his girlfriend. "I thought it looked more exciting." Momo started chattering "Oh you think you can do a better job Momo?" I smiled and got up and pet Appa's nose, still listening to the complaints at Sokka's portrait of us.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore." Iroh said joining the group at the table. "I've really trimmed down."

"Well I think you all look perfect!" Toph exclaimed. Everyone started laughing draining out Sokka's frustrated cry.

The sun was setting over Ba Sing Se. It was almost hard to believe that now, peace had finally come after one hundred years of war. I smiled and heard light footsteps coming up behind me. Footsteps I would always know. Katara came to stand beside me and from the corner of my eye I could see a gentle and loving smile as she looked at me. I turned and met her eyes. She started to blush and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

Katara and I hugged. I smiled into her hair and I could feel her doing the same. We pulled away and turned to the sunset for a moment. She turned and came a little closer and I did the same. I closed my eyes when she started to lean towards me and I felt her lips against mine, her hand came up to the side of my face and mine around her waist. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me even closer and deepening our kiss further.

When we pulled apart I rested my forehead against hers. I didn't open my eyes, I just stood savoring the moment. When I did open them I met ocean blue with my storm gray. Her eyes didn't seem like the wild ocean like usual. Just deep pools of gentle and loving waters. I decided to voice my thoughts while my hand traveled up to cup her cheek. I felt and saw her blush. Her eyes suddenly didn't look gentle but playful.

"And your eyes look like rolling clouds surrounded by mist." I blushed and she giggled. I broke out into a grin, I love making her laugh.

I brushed my nose against hers then I was suddenly hit with a memory and my grin turned mischievous.

"So, are you still confused?"

"Hmm..." She had a thoughtful look on her face as she played with my beaded necklace. "I don't know." Her smile was playful. "Maybe you can help me decide."

I played along, rolling my eyes and sighing. "Alright, if I have to." I captured her lips in another kiss, burying my hand in her hair and pulling her closer.

She smiled against my lips, "I don't think I can get any closer."

I broke our kiss for a second. "I beg to differ." I crashed my lips against hers and slid my tongue into her mouth. Katara shivered and ran her tongue against mine before trying to battle for dominance. When the need for air was too great we pulled back. I buried my face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent with each breath. We stayed like that even after we caught our breath.

"The sunset is beautiful." Katara whispered into my ear.

"Not as beautiful as you." I said not moving, I guessed she was blushing. "So...Is _this _the right time?" She laughed and nudged my shoulder. I reluctantly moved away from my resting spot. She placed a hand on my cheek and smiled warmly at me.

"Yes Aang." She said through half-lidded eyes while leaning closer, "This is the right time." Her lips captured mine in a warm and loving kiss. I wanted this moment to last forever...

"AANG!"

Sadly it didn't.

But there'll be more moments in the future...Well...As long as a certain older brother doesn't kill me first.

* * *

**Yay! I'm finally finished. It took me awhile cuz the movie kept showing on different channels. I would've posted it last night but I had a few more lines to put in and the movie was back in a commercial free showing. **

**Yes I'm weird but I love Avatar! I've watched it five times and I still love it Thanks for reading!**

**R&R**


End file.
